Sete Pecados Capitais
by Belisa Vargas
Summary: - Nunca ouse me bater de novo, sangue-ruim, quando o que quer é ter minha pele de novo contra a sua e gritar pelo meu nome para que cada curva desse colégio escute! Minha ira pode ser maior do que a sua, se eu quiser.


-- Sete Pecados Capitais.

Considero-me isento de qualquer culpa que tais pecados aqui relatados me sejam encarregadas. Minhas participações nesses fatos foram induzidas por aqueles malditos olhos cor de avelã.

**Avareza**

O bico da coruja batia freneticamente contra a minha janela. Era um barulho estranho e logo começo a ser seguido por piados agudos. Levantei-me e fui até lá, recolhendo a carta – já esperada – de Hermione Granger.

Até que o sono me aparecesse de novo, eu teria decorado a carta melosa da Granger, ou até mesmo escrito uma carta – com o mesmo mel e muito menos veracidade – mas mesmo assim, li sem a menor atenção às linhas realmente despejadas em exageradas palavras de amor, mas, ainda assim, num inglês impecável. Era hilário como ela descrevia seu amor por mim.

Embolei a carta e a joguei junto a todas as outras que haviam começado no inicio das férias juntamente com a minha decisão de fazer com ela uma historia de amor. Sem a historia, e muito menos o amor.

O difícil de fazer com que uma garota acredite nos seus pseudo-sentimentos, é o tanto que se gasta com isso. Garotas precisam de flores e chocolates. São vários galeões por isso. A Granger é pior. Além de tudo isso, ela ainda prefere livros! Livros gastam uma fortuna!

**Inveja**

As aulas haviam começado, e as conversas com a Granger, diminuíram. E, pelo incrível que pareça, quanto mais próximos um do outro, menos nos falávamos e menos eu conseguia o que queria. Não que eu quisesse a presença da sangue-ruim, eu queria uma coisa rápida, prazerosa e fim. Não me diria preocupado em não vê-la, apenas mantinha as aparências. Enquanto ninguém soubesse sobre a Granger, tudo bem. Mas ela nunca tinha tempo para mim, para que eu pudesse dizer o quanto eu a queria (omitindo o pequeno fato de que era por diversão). Era o tempo inteiro com Weasel e o Cicatriz. Algum dos dois perdia tempo com ela igual eu perdia? Dinheiro, algum deles perdia? Tudo bem, o Weasel mal tem dinheiro pra comprar a janta, quem dirá pra gastar com a Granger.

**Vaidade**

Parei diante do espelho do vestiário da Sonserina e sorri para mim mesmo. Eu era irresistível e já estava cansado de joguinhos com a Granger. Depois do jogo, eu ia ter o que queria.

Subi na minha vassoura, já no inicio do jogo, consciente da minha vitória. Ambas as vitórias.

--

A vitória contra a Grifinória havia sido fácil, mas não tão fácil quanto seria levar a Granger para longe da multidão de grifinórianos desapontados.

- Mione – eu cuspi, tentando conter a risada que me subia pelo pescoço quando a chamava assim. – Que tal a gente sair um pouco da multidão. Sabe como é, pra conversar.

- Claro, Draco – a garota sorriu e tudo que eu conseguia ver era seus olhos cor de avelã.

Ela seria minha, porque eu sou imbatível.

**Luxuria**

Minhas mãos passavam ansiosas por dentro da blusa branca da Granger. Meus lábios deslizavam pela pele macia dela enquanto as unhas dela arranhavam minha nuca. Ambas as respirações – tanto a minha, quanto a dela – ofegantes, eram uma só. Meus lábios encontraram os dela assim que a blusa dela tocou o chão. Depois, caíram todas as outras peças e...

**Gula**

- Draco – a voz de Granger me chamava baixa e ofegante no meu pescoço.

Eu estava me vangloriando por ter conseguido o que eu queria, enquanto me deleitava no prazer de ouvi-la gemer e por vezes – quando encontrava fôlego – gritar meu nome. Mas não era suficiente, eu queria mais! Eu estava saciado, mas ainda queria mais!

**Ira**

Depois de conseguir o que queria, dispensei a Granger com todas as letras, e ainda fiz questão de mostrá-la que nunca quis mais do que tive. Claro, eu e ela tivemos outras vezes antes de eu dispensá-la (e sinceramente, eu me divertia ouvindo-a gritar por mais).

Ela ficou louca depois de tudo.

Começou a me ameaçar e me bateu duas ou três vezes quando me via sozinho, e ainda tinha a audácia de me acusar de diversos pecados e crimes que eu nunca havia ouvido falar. Farto de ser alvo dos acessos de fúria da Granger, esperei que ela viesse falar comigo de novo, o que não tardou. Ela falou e ameaçou como sempre, por longos minutos. Ergueu a mão e com a mesma – ou maior – intensidade a segurei.

- Nunca ouse me bater de novo, sangue-ruim, quando o que quer é ter minha pele de novo contra a sua e gritar pelo meu nome para que cada curva desse colégio escute! Minha ira pode ser maior do que a sua, se eu quiser.

**Preguiça**

Quantos anos haviam se passado desde a minha pequena aventura com a agora Hermione Weasel? Uns quinze. Meu filho já estava entrando na escola e por pura preguiça não o avisei para não se meter com Rose Weasel.

**As conseqüências do pecado**

_Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entranhas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou._

_- Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe._

_- Rony, pelo amor de Deus – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir. _Aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram a lembrança cada pequeno momento com Draco e as cartas que ele mandava. Elas não podiam ser de todo mentira, então ela queria acreditar que o que não teve, Rose poderia ter. – _Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!_

_- Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou –, mas não fique_ muito _amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você se casasse com um sangue-puro._

--

Escórpio se encontrava sozinho em uma cabine. Logo, apareceram alguns novos alunos empolgados. Rose, séria, era uma deles.

- Olá. – disse ela, altiva – Sou --

- Sei quem você é, Weasel. Mais uma pobre e sangue-ruim no mundo.

- Você não precisa ser tão malvado.

- Você precisa aprender pentear o seu cabelo.

Os olhos da garota se afundaram nos dele, e então os alunos que estavam ali se afastaram.

Olhos tão... O que diabos tinham naqueles olhos cor de avelã?

**N/A**: HAHA', gostaram? x)

Eu sei que ficou pequeninha, mas eu ainda tenho q pegar o jeito.

Eu não sei, mas acho q ficou meio confuso... Apesar disso, eu gostei. Amei escrever uma fanfic com o Draco e a Hermione – apesar de odiar a Hermione, atorey ser malvadenha. AUHUHAUHAUHAHUA.

Bom, com o tempo eu melhoro, não é? Espero que tenho mesmo gostado *-*


End file.
